April Showers
by The-Maid-Marian
Summary: Mycroft is caught in the rain without the help of his umbrella, but not out of luck. (Just a little on shot that came to me)


April Showers

Mycroft Holmes huffed out of his office. He needed to think, alone. He was in charge of dealing with some very delicate government business, and he hadn't worked out exactly how to deal with the situation. All day people had been badgering him, and he hadn't had a moment's peace. Mycroft finally had enough, and had exclaimed loudly to the whole office that he was going out. He only did that when he really needed to be alone. Anthea knew that, and stopped the rest of the office from going after him

Mycroft walked three blocks to the nearest bus stop. Whenever he needed a break, he would ride the top level of the double decker bus. It always cleared his head, and it didn't cost too much. Normally whenever he had to go anywhere he was driven by his own personal driver.

He sat down on the bench and looked at his watch. The bus would come in about ten minutes. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Why did the bloody government have to go and do stupid things all the time? He was always cleaning up their messes. He shouldn't have to be their janitor.

"That's what I am," he thought "just the janitor. You know what? I haven't seen Mummy in a while. Perhaps once this matter is sorted out I'll take a few of my vacation days, and go see her. I have more than earned it. "

Just then, it started raining. Mycroft instinctively reached for his umbrella. It wouldn't open. He sat there, in the rain, struggling against his umbrella. It had been his father's umbrella, and it held a soft spot in his heart. This was the first time in all the years he had had it, that his umbrella wouldn't work.

"Here, we can share mine." A voice from behind Mycroft said.

He looked up to see a woman holding a functioning umbrella. She was tall, with short auburn hair, and had a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you." Mycroft said.

"I'm Bethany." She said holding out her hand.

"Mycroft." He said shaking it.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Mycroft thought perhaps he should start up conversation, but didn't know what to say. He had been a bit anti-social lately.

"Oh God, I'm turning into Sherlock." He thought.

"So what do you do Bethany?" he finally asked.

"I run a daycare." She said smiling

"Ah, that would explain the fish." He said pointing up at her umbrella, which was covered with multicolored cartoon fish.

She laughed, "What about you? What do you do Mycroft?"

"I have a minor position in the government." He said. His position wasn't really minor, but he wasn't permitted to talk too much about what he did.

"Oh, that's interesting. I am working on finishing my degree to become a lawyer right now. I thought of going into government, but I don't think I'm smart enough." She said.

"Trust me, you don't have to be very smart to work in the government." He said smiling. Bethany laughed. Mycroft decided that he liked her.

"You wouldn't happen to need a daycare would you?" she asked, shyly "Going back to uni isn't cheap."

"No, I haven't any children, and I'm not even married." He said, "Well, unless you count my job."

Bethany laughed

"Well, you seem very nice."

Mycroft smiled at her "So do you."

Mycroft reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette. He pulled out the pack, shook his head, and put them back. He had promised himself that he was quitting this time, cold turkey.

"Me too." Bethany pulled up her sleeve to reveal a nicotine patch. "Do you need one?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I tried the patches last time, and they didn't work for me. I thought perhaps this time I'd try the nicotine gum." He remarked.

"Oh, I have some of that too. These patches don't work very well for me either, so I keep the gum." She laughed, and pulled out a pack of gum. She handed him a piece. He thanked her. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi, Babe… No I haven't had time. I was at class all day… well you could do it yourself you know, ironing your own suit won't kill you." she paused as the person at the other end shouted, "No, you know what? I am done with_ your_ attitude! You did the same thing last week, and the week before. We are finished, I'm not your maid, and never call me again. Goodbye and good riddance." Bethany hung up with a forceful push on the button. She looked at Mycroft.

"Sorry you had to hear that."

Mycroft frowned "No, no its fine." He paused "Are you alright?"

Bethany grimaced "Oh yeah, he wasn't a very good guy. I really don't know why I stayed with him for as long as I did. I guess I have just been lonely."

"I know how you feel. Lately it seems like my job has taken over everything." Mycroft frowned. He hadn't realized how true that was until he said it aloud.

"I suppose that's why cats were domesticated." She smiled.

Mycroft liked her very much, he decided then. He hadn't had a chance to meet anyone new for months. Bethany was lovely, witty, and-Mycroft guessed-she was around his age. That was a problem for him. When most people had gotten married he was too busy with his job to meet anyone special.

Through the rain they could see the bus pulling around the corner.

"This is it, now or never." Mycroft thought.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Winchester Street, in Churchill Gardens." She said.

Mycroft took a deep breath, "Could I… have your mobile number? I thought perhaps we could get coffee sometime."

Bethany smiled, "I'm not busy now."

Mycroft smiled, "I know a place."

"Great."

The bus pulled up, and they climbed aboard.

_Three years later, to the day_

Rain pattered gently against the window, and Mycroft remembered the day they met. Of course he remembered the day. Not only did he remember everything, but that day had changed his life.

Shortly after meeting, the two were nearly inseparable. Whenever they had a moment to spare, they spent it with each other. After Mycroft cleaned up the patch of business he was dealing with when they met, he began to get better about taking vacation days. He helped her get the money to pay for her remaining year and a half of uni. Together they quit smoking, after only three months. After a year they moved in together, and with her part time job, and Mycroft's job, she was able to quit doing daycare so she could put nearly all her focus into her school work. They supported each other in everything they did. On the day Bethany graduated, Mycroft proposed. And every day since then had been a flurry of planning and happiness. They decided to have a small wedding, something personal, with their closest friends and family.

"You ready Mycroft?" Sherlock asked his brother. He had agreed to be the best man, but John had to help him do everything. He was trying and that was all that really mattered. He really was happy for Mycroft.

"Absolutely." Mycroft smiled. He had been worried that Sherlock wouldn't like Bethany, as Sherlock generally didn't like people, but the two were getting along wonderfully.

"Let me fix that." John came over and fixed Mycroft's tie. As soon as the tie was straight, the clock struck eleven. Bethany would arrive any second.

"Better get up there." Sherlock smiled, they went up to the altar.

Not five minutes had passed when the doors swung open, and in came Bethany. She was a vision of loveliness in her sweeping white gown, and of course her warm smile was even bigger than usual. The doors swung shut behind her, and she shook the water off her umbrella. It was the same umbrella, with the cartoon fish. The violinist (Sherlock had volunteered heartily for that job) began playing and she tiptoed down the aisle. She reached the altar, and gave Mycroft a peck on the cheek.

After the ceremony, the happy couple dashed out of the little chapel, with rice being thrown in their wake. Mycroft picked Bethany up and carried her aboard a bus, the same bus they rode when they met. It had taken an enormous amount of searching to find it, but never the less, Mycroft found it. They ran up the stairs to the top level, and waved all their guests goodbye. As the bus pulled away, the cans clanked on the road, and Mycroft gave Bethany a kiss over the "Just Married" banner.


End file.
